Forgotten
by Supernoodle
Summary: Jason is distraught, Marie wants to comfort him... That's about it really, but I really like this story and I hope you do too.


_**I Wrote this story about 4 years ago... I really enjoyed the movie but thought that there just wasn't enough comfort for the amount of hurt. Thought I'd even things up a bit.**_

_**Plus I really liked the character Marie. You probably won't find many women in any of my other stories, but she was cool and I think it works with her in it. **_

_**Hope you like it. Drop me a line and let me know. (I'm a complete feedback trollop)**_

_**---**_

****

**Forgotten (The Bourne Identity)**

**By Supernoodle**

**---**

Jason sat heavily down on the shabby single bed by the shabby single window of their hotel room. His head in his hand, face turned away from her.

'Jason?' Marie said quietly, walking across the room to him. 'Jason, what is wrong?'

Bourne didn't reply for a moment, just sighed deeply. Then he spoke. 'You should go, Marie... I'm not safe to be around. You aren't safe with me!'

Marie knelt down in front of him and lifted his face gently in her hands. He was so young looking, boy next door innocence, yet she'd seen first hand what he was capable of. Such ferocious violence was contained within his body. She suspected even he would be truly shocked at what he was capable of, if he ever remembered that is.

'Talk to me Jason... You can talk to me.' She whispered.

Bourne looked up at her, tears slipping from his eyes. Marie wiped them away with gentle fingertips. She could barely stand to look into those clear blue eyes, seeing the pain, the loneliness in them made her heart ache for him.

'I'm all alone, Marie.' He whispered. 'I have no-one... No one in the whole world.' And he wiped at the fresh tears that slipped down his cheeks with the back of his hand. 'And I'm scared. Someone is trying to kill me and I don't know why. I can't remember... I try and I try but there's nothing there.'

'It will come back to you.' She told him. 'It will eventually... Until then, I'm here for you. You have me.'

Bourne looked away, back out of the window. Knowing that she was there for him didn't make things easier, it just meant that he had put her in danger, serious life-threatening danger, and she didn't deserve to be. Maybe if he'd been thinking straight back at the embassy, he would have just offered her money for her car and driven himself to Paris, but he hadn't slept for days and the pain in his head, the pain that hadn't subsided since he woke up in the little bunk of the fishing boat, made it hard to think. It was hard to concentrate on anything. 'I'm sorry for putting you at risk. I'm sorry that I had to cut your hair... I'm sorry for everything I've put you through,' he told her.

'Shhh...' Marie whispered softly, stroking a hand across his brow, through his hair. Then leaning forwards, she kissed the middle of his forehead, then trailed her lips down and kissed each eyelid, tasting the salt of his tears on her lips.

Jason took a deep, shuddering breath and moaned softly. His head throbbing rhythmically in time with his pounding heart. He was tired, so tired but mostly he just felt lost and alone. Totally and utterly lost.

'It's going to be alright.' Marie whispered softly in his ear, slipping her arms around him and holding him tightly as his body shook, wracked with sobs. Jason sounded like his heart was breaking and she felt the first sting of tears in her own eyes.

'Don't let me go.' Jason whispered softly. Holding her tight against himself. 'Don't let me go!'

'I won't... I promise.' Marie replied, stroking his hair, his neck, then her hands dropped down his back and she brushed her fingertips across the pair of healing bullet wounds that scarred his back. Scars that he would carry for ever. A permanent reminder of just how close to death he had come.

Closer than even he realised.

Bourne had been in the water for over an hour when the fishing boat's crew had pulled him aboard, thinking he was a corpse. They had almost been correct. If the doc had not been aboard the little boat, he would have died.

The bullets had been carefully removed from his body, one either side of his spine, wounds dressed, bleeding stopped. He'd been given fluids to prevent shock, warm dry blankets to prevent hypothermia. He'd drifted in and out of consciousness for a day or two, shivering and shaking with pain and fever, but he was strong. Very strong, and after a few days of the doc's rough, but expert care, Jason had been well enough, despite the headache that still buzzed inside his head, to leave the little cabin and join the rest of the crew.

He owed those fishermen his life but he didn't know who they were anymore than he knew himself. Marie was the only thing he knew, the only person who knew him. Beautiful, clever Marie.

'The more I find out about myself, the more I don't want to know... I'm a killer Marie. I'm dangerous.' He told her, resting his head on her shoulder.

Marie pulled away from him a little so she could look into his face again. 'I don't know who you are, Jason. Or what you are. And after today I don't think I want to find out. But you have done right by me, and that's all I want to know. That is all I care about right now.' And with those words, she leant forwards and brushed her lips lightly against his. The barest touch of a kiss.

Jason stared at her, momentarily stunned at this show of affection. He had almost gotten her killed today after all. Then he took her face in his hands and kissed her back, their lips meeting over and over, tasting each other until they were lost in each other.

Everything forgotten for a while.


End file.
